


chat with god

by hyphae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: John deserved this





	chat with god

"Hey," the programmer said. 

"Fuck you." said John. 

"I'm sorry," said the programmer. 

John said nothing. 

The programmer said, "Do you want me to program it so that you do not feel any pain?" 

John said, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." 

The programmer said, "Do you want your own universe to disagree with you?" 

John said, "Yeah, that would have been nice." 

The programmer said, "Okay. I will restrict the power of magic." 

"Thanks," John said. 

There was a moment of awkward silence. 

"I'm really, really, sorry." The programmer said, sobbing. 

"Whatever," John said. He snapped his fingers like a lighter and black fire flickered. He walked off.


End file.
